


Sticks and Stones

by MicroKitty1313



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Forced blowjobs, Gags, Handcuffs, Hard Fucking, Light S&M, M/M, Mentioned Matsuoka Rin, Multi, Rape Kink, Rope Bondage, a touch of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroKitty1313/pseuds/MicroKitty1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short One-Shot for AnimeDolls! </p>
<p>~HAPPY BIRTHDAY~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks and Stones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [animedolls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/animedolls/gifts).



How did this happen? It was all a blur at this point. Makoto vaguely remembers Sousuke telling him and Haru that Rin would be showing up for a visit and that he’d specifically asked for Haru to be there and Sousuke had offered to pick them up and take them over to his place to wait for Rin…

Now Makoto lies on what he assumes is Sousuke’s bed, arms stretched across and tied to either post at the end of his headboard and he was achingly half sitting up - leaning against it, ball-gag shoved into his mouth with the straps tightly fastened around his head, and he’s been stripped of his shirt but his pants seem to be in tact.

It takes a few more moments for him to register that his head is throbbing. His emerald eyes blink rapidly as he tries to focus on what is at the foot of the bed: Haru. 

Haru was on his side, completely naked and legs partially hanging off of the bed. Makoto could make out that his wrists were in cuffs behind his back and the shiny buckle of a strap behind his head glistened in the little bit of sunlight that intruded through the blinds beside the bed.

Haru gasps and he shoots up into a sitting position, almost falling off of the mattress in the process. His wide, azure eyes dart around the room frantically and he becomes all too familiar with the fact that his mouth CAN NOT CLOSE. 

Makoto tries to call for him but instead just whimpers out a pathetic little sound and Haru looks at him like he’s seeing him for the first time in his life, a spider gag resting snugly to keep his teeth held apart.

Haru stumbles to his feet and takes very shaky steps around the end of the bed and starts towards Makoto when he door slings open with a **BANG**

“Fucking _finally_ ” Sousuke growls, stalking into the room and gripping Haru’s shoulder tightly, fingers digging into his skin. “How have you been, Nanase?” he sneers, teal eyes dark and threatening.

A terrible sound escapes Haru’s throat and he runs his tongue around the cold steel ring that was holding his mouth open far too wide. It was painful and his jaw felt like it was going to lock in place.

“I wouldn’t try flipping it” Sousuke chuckled, running his finger along one of the metal hooks protruding from the outside of the ring and curving toward Haru’s cheek, “It might hurt.. A lot”.

Haru narrows his azure oceans, trying his damndest to glare at the taller, sadistic brunette in front of him who only smirks in return.

“You know the great part about gags like the one prying that pretty little mouth of yours open?” Sousuke leers at Haru, grabbing him on either side of his jaw and slowly running his thumb up until it’s roughly gliding over Haru’s spit slicked lips, saliva pooling down his chin without his consent. “They come in lots of different sizes. It took some searching but I finally found one big enough for my cock”.

Haru jerks his face away, stumbling back a few steps until his legs hit the edge of the bed and he falls back onto it, landing awkwardly on one of his elbows that were beginning to ache from being bent behind his back for who knows how long.

“OM!” Makoto yells, his words muffled by the uncomfortable ball that was obviously placed there to keep him quiet. He shakes his head, pleading with Sousuke with his eyes.

Sousuke laughs and moves forward, leaning down to pin Haru in place on the sheets. He grabs him by his chin to hold him still and runs his tongue into Haru’s mouth through the hard ring, swirling his wet, slippery organ around to feel and caress every inch that was accessible. He smiles when Haru whimpers, pulling back a little to take the others bottom lip between his teeth and slowly apply more pressure until Haru was trying to move away from the pain.

Sousuke releases Haru’s reddened, swollen lip, grinning at the smaller male underneath him. “I thought we’d settled this..” his voice was rough and deep. “You were the one that was suppose to stay with Rin, keep him going, keep him motivated to accomplish his goals. To _never_ get in his way again” Sousuke leans forward again, his breath ghosting over Haru’s ear. “And then you dropped out, leaving him to fight on his own at the Olympics”.

Haru shivers, feeling Sousuke lick along his ear before the large, muscular male sits back to get a better look. 

“You’re selfish. And apparently fucking stupid considering you didn’t take my threat seriously”

Makoto is pulling at the rope around his wrists, causing them to dig into the irritated skin. He stills when he finally manages to get Sousuke’s attention and mumbles around his gag.

“Fucking hell. WHAT, Tachibana?” Sousuke yells, standing to walk to the headboard and roughly tugging at the buckle behind the other’s head until the ball slides from his mouth.

“Sousuke.. Please. Rin isn’t Haru’s responsibility. And Rin was great, he won gold in three different events! Why are you doing this?”

“You know how Rin works! You **know** he relies on his _friends_ ” Sousuke spits back. “Now, because of this little prick, he’s thinking about quitting. Thinking about giving up on what he’s worked so hard for because he had to watch Haru lose the will to move forward”

“Then help him! You two are close, he’ll listen to you.. JUST TALK TO HIM!” Makoto screams, flicking his eyes to Haru.

“You think I haven’t fucking _tried_?! I’ve said everything I could think of to help him, but in the end.. He always brings up _this_ piece of shit” He jerks his head towards Haru, growling the last few words. “SO, to teach Nanase a lesson.. and maybe even satisfy some of my own hidden desires, I’m going to fuck him just like he’s fucked Rin’s future”.

“NO! Don’t- “ the rest of Makoto’s sentence come out in muffled, unintelligible yells as Sousuke shoves the gag back into his mouth and quickly buckles it.

Sousuke moves confidently to stand over Haru, again. “For starters..” he thumbs the button on his pants and slides his zipper down, tugging the top of his boxers down to free his steadily growing cock. He leans over and grabs a handful of raven hair, using his grip to move Haru onto his knees in front of him and then forces Haru to lean down, pushing his dick into the others gaping mouth. 

Haru shakes his head, despite Sousuke’s hand tightening its grip. He tries to pull away, yanking at the cuffs holding his hands securely behind his back. He stills, frozen in place when Sousuke moves the hand on the back of his head down to the nape of his neck and squeezes before pushing Haru forward while simultaneously thrusting, sending his throbbing dick down his victim's throat.

Haru makes a strangled sound, gagging and tears stinging his eyes. He can’t breathe. HE CAN’T FUCKING BREATHE! And Sousuke is just holding him in place, rocking his hips, keeping his movements small. His cobalt eyes begin to feel like they are going to pop right out of his head at the lack of oxygen so he screws them shut but realizes before they close completely that his vision is getting fuzzy. Suddenly, he can breathe again and he let’s his lungs fill with as much air as he can, gasping and coughing and watching the thick strands of saliva stretch between the thing that was just intruding into his mouth and his lips before breaking.

Sousuke is just sneering down at him, keeping his hold on the back of Haru’s neck. He allows the other to draw a few more heavy breaths before repeating the horrific act. It goes on forever, the large, muscular man waiting until Haru is on the brink of passing out before pulling out of his throat so that Haru can remain conscious. Maybe after the 7th or 8th time, Sousuke growls pushing a bit deeper and coating the inside of Haru’s throat in cum.

It’s disgusting, and Haru falls back onto the bed when he is released, gagging and dry heaving. He watches as small droplets fall from his eyes, onto the duvet and instantly get absorbed. He slowly lifts his head to look at the man who is determined to torture him. He wants to glare, wanting to show Sousuke that he isn’t scared of him, but he is. He’s shaking with fear and when he meets those cold, turquoise eyes and menacing smile, he snatches his head to the side to look at Makoto.

His green eyes wide, brows raised high in utter disbelief. His hands are closed into tight fists, knuckles turning white and every single muscle in his body is tensed. He tries to speak, forgetting that with this thing in his mouth, it’s impossible. He wants to ask Haru if he’s alright. He wants to tell Sousuke to stop. He aims his gaze to Sousuke, eyebrows slowly coming down angrily. He begins yelling around the ball gag, jerking his torso forward in an attempt to free himself and get to Sousuke who only laughs, mockingly, at the slightly shorter male.

“Well, if _THAT_ pissed you off, just wait..” he snarls.

He makes quick word of manhandling Haru, still dazed, into a shameful position. He’s on his knees, chest against the bed and hardly even notices the covers under his face dampening as his saliva pools out of his mouth and over his cheek. The next sensation brings him to his senses, back arching violently and head coming up as he cranes his neck back and an embarrassingly high pitched scream rips from within him. 

“You scream like a bitch” Sousuke chuckles, pumping his two slicked up fingers in and out roughly. Pushing one hand against Haru’s lower back to keep him in place, he rubs the pads of his fingers against the others prostate, smirking at the pained whimper coming from the raven-haired male.

Haru is desperately trying to keep quiet, to not give Sousuke any form of satisfaction from what he’s doing but with his mouth agape and hands behind his back, there is nothing he can do to stop what’s happening. He’s panting loudly and his body is betraying him, dick swollen and leaking pre-cum onto the covers below, his hips rocking back to meet Sousuke’s fingers. Fresh tears trickle from his eyes and he doesn’t dare look at Makoto now.

“TACHIBANA! SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Sousuke yells in irritation. 

Makoto has been doing everything within his power to protest and Sousuke is completely at the end of his patience. Haru yelps when Sousuke fiercely pulls his fingers out and stands, walking over to the desk in the corner of his room and viciously rummaging through a large box sitting on the surface. “This should work” he grins, turning to approach Makoto and wrapping something around his neck. He tightens it, almost to the point of too tight and then steps back to admire his handiwork. “Go ahead, make another sound”.

Makoto bites down on the ball and begins to bellow an obscenity that he hopes Sousuke will be able to understand, but as soon as his vocal cords begin to vibrate and the rumble begins in his throat, a sharp bolt of pain stabs through his neck that instantly shuts him up.

Sousuke laughs, obviously enjoying the pain he’s putting Makoto through, “A shock collar. Good for training stupid mutts to stay quiet”. He’s then tugging at Makoto’s pants, whistling when he has them pulled down to mid-thigh. “You might act like you’re not enjoying this, but your cock is telling a different story”. 

Makoto’s brows knit together and his eyes dart to Haru who has his forehead against the bed but is watching his boyfriend from the corner of his eyes. Makoto’s erection is jumping with his pulse, the tip slick and red. 

Sousuke hums to himself for a moment before speaking, “I was going to use this on myself, to keep the fun going, but I think it’d be more useful on you”. He slips the thin, elastic band onto Makoto’s dick, holding it just under the head to continuously stretch and twist it and wrap it again. It’s painfully tight by the time Sousuke is satisfied and he rolls it down to Makoto’s base. “You’d think with all of the other toys I have, I’d actually invest in a cock-ring. But I find hair bands to work just as good”. He ends his setence by ficking Makoto’s glans with his fingers, then returning to his previous position behind Haru.

Haru prepares himself for Sousuke to thrust his fingers in again, but what he feels entering him is _MUCH_ bigger. His breath catches in his throat when Sousuke pushes forward, burying himself completely. The other has a firm hold on Haru’s hips, his fingertips digging into his skin and pulling him back so that his ass is flush against Sousuke. 

The sinewy brunette rolls his hips in one, fast, hard motion, their skin connecting with a loud **slap**.

The sound that leaves Haru’s throat isn’t even recognizable as his own voice. 

Sousuke pauses for a moment to remove his own shirt, repositions his hands and then begins fucking himself into Haru relentlessly. He watches the way the smaller male’s body is jerked back and forth beneath him, the way his fingers wiggle and flex trying to find purchase within anything they could touch if his wrists weren’t bound, the way he pushes his ass back ever-so-slightly. “Nanase” he whispers, voice low and dangerous, “You’re so fucking tight”.

Tortured screams are punctuated by whimpered moans and it’s making Sousuke hungry for more, something MORE. He pulls out of Haru and practically drags him in between Makoto’s bent knees, settling in behind the other once again. Tangling his fingers in Haru’s hair and gripping Makoto’s cock, he forces the smaller of the three down, jamming Makoto into the back of Haru’s throat. 

Makoto grunts, not loud enough to activate the collar, and lolls his head back, hips arching up off the bed on their own accord. A pang of guilt aches in his chest and he brings his head back up to catch Haru’s eyes when Sousuke pulls him up enough that he’s no longer choking on his boyfriend's length but it’s still being held in his mouth.

Haru gives a small nod before his eyes widen and a started gasp cuts through the silence. The pressure on his insides as Sousuke slides back in makes his walls twitch and convulse and his heart speeds up to a dizzying rate, anticipating what would be done to him next. 

Sousuke wastes no time resuming his aggressive thrusting, clenching his teeth and hissing. This time, he pushes Haru so far down onto Makoto’s dick that the hooks of the spider gag begin to dig into his flesh. Haru’s body responds by clenching around Sousuke deliciously, making him groan and apply more pressure to the back of Haru’s head. He waits until the raven-haired male has quit struggling against his hand and begins to go limp before pulling him back enough for him to suck in a breath but he never stops pounding into him. “Tachibana, how does it feel to know that your boyfriend of six years can never say you’re the only one he’s been with ever again? You like watching him get fucked, don’t you?”

Makoto whines around his gag, jade irises focused on Haru as he gasps for air and tries to blink away more tears. He only get’s to see his face for a moment before it’s back down, Makoto’s erection sliding through the metal ring and into the hollows of Haru’s throat, feeling him swallow and cough around him while Sousuke manages to keep his head from rocking too much against his ministrations at the other end. 

This time, when Haru is pulled back up, he gags and wheezes, scratches, red and irritated, along both of his cheeks from his gag but he’s squirming and moaning. It only takes one more time of Sousuke repeating the degrading action for Makoto to dig his heels into the mattress and arch his back, he yelps around the ball in his mouth with the first wave of the painful orgasm, which earns him a shot to the neck. His chest juts forward and he stifles any sounds because the pressure of the band around the base of his cock hurts enough on it’s own. A few small drops of pre-cum manage to escape his slit and he chokes back a whimper.

Sousuke leans Haru’s head back down, “Lick it” he commands to which Haru complies, lapping up the glistening liquid on Makoto’s glans.

“My turn” Sousuke snaps, slamming Haru back down onto the bed with enough force that he would have bit his tongue had it not been for the ring holding his teeth apart, the cuffs digging into his wrists behind his back. He smirks, lifting one of Haru’s legs and turning to kiss along the side of his calf, biting at points. Sousuke grabs Haru’s thighs, hands slipping a bit from the slick lube that had dribbled out in their previous position, spreading them apart wide enough that Haru’s muscles burn and Sousuke easily slams himself back into Haru’s throbbing hole, fucking into him hard enough that the bed-frame hits the wall and his mouth waters at how Haru writhes under him.

Makoto stretches his legs out, getting a clear view of what is happening at the other end. Panic settles in again and he snatches at the ropes holding him to the headboard. It looks like Sousuke is literally trying to tear Haru in two. 

And then Haru’s cumming, the thick liquid managing to make it all the way onto his chest. He makes a sound that seems like he’s attempting to speak but it comes out as “AAHH” followed by a gasp.

Sousuke chuckles breathlessly, not slowing down, sweat trickling down his chest and abs. “Be good, Nanase” and he thrusts into him one more time, pausing to grind against him and release a shaky sigh. “I’ll still be inside of you for a bit longer, now”. He pulls his softening cock out, wiping at his forehead with his arm. 

Haru relaxes, closing his eyes and shivering at Sousuke’s words. 

“You’re not done yet” Sousuke snarls, pulling on Haru’s arms and maneuvering him to straddle Makoto backwards. “You wanna cum, right, Tachibana?”

Makoto shakes his head. He can’t imagine how sore and exhausted his boyfriend is right now, not to mention sensitive. He could never do that to-

Sousuke is rolling the band up Makoto’s dick, and it hurts _so much_. He finally manages to get it off completely, giving it a few strokes to help speed up circulation. “There should be enough lube left in him. Bend your knees”. As soon as Makoto does as he’s told, Sousuke is forcing Haru down. 

 

Haru yells something, the friction of Makoto’s dry length entering him stinging.

“Alright, Tachibana you’re going to fuck him” Sousuke says, moving in front of Haru and wrapping an arm around the others torso.

Makoto audibly swallows and rocks his hips up, hoping that Haru will be able to forgive him. He tries to be gentle, keeping his thrusts shallow and slow but then three slick fingers creep down Haru’s side, to his ass and then are forcing their way inside. 

Haru’s muscles twitch and he puts pressure on his knees to try to lean up away from the pain but Sousuke is still holding him in place.

“I said **fuck** him. Understand?” Sousuke curls his fingers, sneering when Haru whimpers. He drags his fingers back out, moving his hand up to wrap around the back of Haru’s neck, eyeing Makoto.

Makoto bucks his hips up and plunges into Haru in earnest, biting his lower lip in an attempt to keep quiet. 

“Look” Sousuke growls, tilting his head down to where Makoto’s cock is sliding in and out, “What kind of monster does this to someone they love?” he grins. He then turns his head to run his tongue into Haru’s mouth, smiling at the way the other tries to pull away. It’s so satisfying to have this much power. To be the one calling the shots. Nothing happening without _his_ permission. 

Makoto squeaks as he empties himself, scared of the electricity that will be delivered the second he gets too loud. He watches the mixture of cum and lubricant slide down his shaft, feeling relieved but regretful at the same time.

Sousuke eases Haru up and gently helps him lie down on his side. He hits the quick release on the handcuffs and then gets to work on the buckle to the gag, “Haru, when I pull this out, DO NOT try to snap your mouth closed. Do it a little at a time, ‘kay?”. He eases the ring out of Haru’s mouth and rubs a thumb across one of the cuts on his cheeks, “Sorry about that”.

The bed creaks when Sousuke stands, adjusting his pants and underwear and buttons and zips his jeans back up. He then moves to Makoto, removing the collar first and then the gag. He raises an eyebrow, “You aren’t gonna jump on me if I untie you, are you?”.

Makoto works his jaw for a second, thankful that the ball is finally gone. “Probably not”.

“You guys asked for this, remember? You said you wanted it to be ‘realistic’. I delivered”

“I really did panic at some points.. It was TOO real. WHY did you choke me out? And did you DRUG Haru?!” Makoto grimaces, glancing back down at Haru who is still lying on his side but has moved his arms to fold under his chin, mouth still slightly open.

Sousuke shrugs “I was just playing the part.. I may have gotten a little frustration out along the way. Good thing Haru prepped himself before, though”. He tugs on the ropes holding Makoto, not being nearly as gentle as he was with Haru.

Makoto hisses once he’s finally able to lower his arms, “I couldn’t fight you right now, anyway. You were too rough with Haru, though. I’m not happy”.

“I liked it” Haru says, just above a whisper, not moving an inch.

“You guys are freaks” Sousuke laughs, grabbing the ashtray from his nightstand and sitting on the edge of the bed. He lights the cigarette being held between his lips and takes a drag while sliding himself back to lean against the wall when Makoto shifts to sit ‘Indian Style’. He blows out a large cloud of smoke, setting the ashtray on his bare abdomen and tapping the cigarette over it. “Who the hell decides after almost _SEVEN YEARS_ of monogamy ‘Hey! You know what would be really fun? Stageing a rape with one of our closest friends!’”.

“I didn’t hear you complaing earlier” Haru mumbles.

Sousuke snorts, “Well, of course not. But I already know _I_ have issues. How’d you guys like my improvised plot?”

“You mean about Rin? Believable. Is he really coming to visit?” Makoto stretches his arms over his head, his back popping.

Sousuke puffs out more smoke, turning to smack Haru on the top of his head, “Yo, you alright?”

Haru slides his azure irises over to glare at Sousuke, “I said no kissing”.

Sousuke slowly blinks at him a few times, then smirks and turns to face in front of him again, “Yep.. He’s fine”.

“That is a bit ridiculous, Haru. I mean.. He can rape you but he can’t kiss you?” Makoto giggles. “Ah, you didn’t answer me, Sousuke”.

“Yeah.. He’ll be here tomorrow. Him and his wife.”

“Oh” Makoto frowns. That explains the ‘frustration’ Sousuke was talking about.

“Next time, I want you to do Makoto” Haru commands instead of asking.

“WHAT?! We haven’t talked about that, Haru!” Makoto is blushing all the way up to the tips of his ears.

“It’d be sexy”

“Whoa! Who says I’m up for a ‘next time’, anyway?” Sousuke cuts in, putting his cigarette out but leaving the ashtray where it is.

“Me” Haru deadpans.


End file.
